


Tentang Hari Ini

by junecchiato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, atsuhina mode ga jelas tapi sayang
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junecchiato/pseuds/junecchiato
Summary: Ada yang mogok, tapi bukan rasa cinta Atsumu untuk Hinata. Bukan juga rasa cinta Hinata untuk Atsumu.Terus apa dong?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Tentang Hari Ini

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing for Haikyuu fandom and I've loved atsuhina for almost a year now so I wanted to give it a shot
> 
> Dapet ilham dari salah satu postingan di menfess gitu dan mikir, kalo atsuhina lucu kali ya
> 
> Warning: contains informal words (kadang nggak pake bahasa baku), sedikit umpatan

[ 13:07 ]

To: Shoyo  
Shoyo sayang, bisa kepanggang aku kalo nungguin kamu panas-panas gini

[ 13:09 ]

To: Atsumu-san  
Iyaaaaa sebentar ini aku kelupaan dompet  
Oke, oke udah

Untungnya tidak butuh lama sampai akhirnya Hinata menampakkan wujudnya di depan Atsumu.

Atsumu nggak akan marah, sih, kalaupun Hinata masih lama siap-siap. Mana bisa dia marah sama pacar yang senyumnya ngalahin cerahnya matahari? Pasti Atsumu langsung luluh.

"Ayo, bayar denda."

Kan, mulai aneh-aneh pasti pacarku ini, batin Hinata dalam hati. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa tidak tersenyum, "denda apa nih?"

"Kan kamu telat 5 menit," jawab Atsumu (sok) tegas.

Memang, kadang Atsumu suka ngambek nggak jelas. Pura-pura ngambek pertanda minta jatah cium pipi, dan Hinata udah terbiasa sama sikap Atsumu yang satu ini. Hinata langsung mendekat ke Atsumu yang sudah siap duduk di motor sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan memberi kecupan singkat di pipinya.

Bener kan, Atsumu langsung senyum.

Dasar bocah, bayi besar. Untung Hinata sayang. Nggak mau buang waktu lebih lama, Hinata dan Atsumu langsung pakai helm mereka sambil Hinata naik di belakang Atsumu. Tak lupa juga Hinata meluk pinggang Atsumu.

Kata Atsumu biar aman. Hinata mengiyakan.

Soalnya kalau lupa nanti ada ngambek edisi kedua. Ngambek karena nggak aman dan karena nggak dapet jatah peluk.

Rencana mereka hari ini mau ke salah satu kafe rekomendasi Hinata. Ada cheesecake yang katanya Tsukishima enak.

Hinata nggak dapat rekomendasi langsung dari Tsukishima, sih. Tapi Hinata nggak sengaja dengar waktu Tsukishima lagi berduaan sama Yamaguchi. Selain kue yang enak, Hinata juga dengar soal tempatnya yang bagus. Mungkin bagus buat ngedate.

Perjalanan naik motor cuma butuh waktu 20 menit, diselingi dengan obrolan kecil, diwarnai dengan Hinata yang bolak-balik harus teriak 'HAH?' karena nggak dengar omongan Atsumu yang terbawa angin, atau dengan obrolan ringan sewaktu lampu merah sambil Atsumu mengusap lutut Hinata.

Sesampainya di kafe tujuan, Atsumu menggandeng Hinata sembari berjalan memasuki kafe.

Padahal tempatnya lumayan dingin dengan beberapa AC yang terpasang di sudut ruangan, tapi tangan Atsumu tetap agak keringatan. Ceritanya gugup karena bergandengan dengan pacarnya.

"Atsumu-san, masih nggak kebiasa ya gandengan?" Tanya Hinata, tipis antara memang pengen tahu atau mau iseng ke pacarnya.

"Mana ada, nggak mungkin," jawab Atsumu tanpa jeda.

Tapi tangannya makin keringetan.

Hinata ketawa, Atsumu protes. Tapi tenang, ciuman dari Hinata untuk pipi Atsumu membereskan semuanya.

\---

Kuenya enak, sesuai dengan informasi yang Hinata curi dari Tsukishima. Kopinya juga enak, Atsumu suka.

Tempatnya nyaman, pencahayaan bagus buat foto-foto, lumayan buat bahan pamer di media sosial. Biar Osamu iri.

Setelah puas ngobrol-ngobrol di kafe, bukan Hinata namanya kalau nggak banyak bergerak. Kalau kafe doang terlalu bosan, katanya. Atsumu menawarkan mereka pergi ke salah satu pusat game arcade. Hinata setuju. Terakhir kali ia main arcade mungkin waktu SMP, sudah agak lama karena waktu itu juga Hinata cuma menemani adiknya.

Mereka akhirnya naik motor lagi, pergi ke pusat arcade yang nggak seberapa jauh dari kafe dan menghabiskan waktu (serta uang) di sana.

Hinata usul main lempar bola basket, Atsumu setuju. Tentu Atsumu yang menang. Shoot bola basket masih mirip-mirip dengan set bola voli. Tidak terima dikalahkan pacarnya sendiri, Hinata menantang Atsumu untuk main air hockey. Atsumu setuju.

Ronde pertama Atsumu yang menang. Hinata yang nggak terima langsung memasukan koin ke mesin arcade, memaksa Atsumu untuk bertanding lagi. Dan mereka lumayan beringas mainnya. Nafsu.

Beberapa kali lempengan hockey sampai terpental keluar arena karena Hinata atau Atsumu memukul terlalu keras. Untung saja tidak sampai merusak mesin lain atau kena kepala orang lain.

Setelah ronde kedua dan ketiga yang cukup intens, akhirnya Hinata mendapat kemenangan di ronde ketiga. Melihat mereka sama-sama agak berkeringat, Atsumu jalan menghampiri Hinata sambil masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Pulang yuk."

"Atsumu-san nggak mau jajan dulu?"

"Aku masih kenyang sih habis tadi makan kue. Kamu masih mau?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, ini sebelum pulang kita sambil mampir cari jajan aja kalau lewat yang kamu mau," jawab Atsumu sambil menggandeng Hinata keluar dari pusat arcade.

Hinata tersenyum tanda setuju.

\---

Helm? Sudah. Atsumu taat sama aturan lalu lintas.

Bensin?

Baru saja Atsumu mau gas motornya. Bingung, kenapa motornya nggak jalan?

Atsumu melirik ke dasbor motornya. Mampus. Bensinnya habis.

Osamu sialan, pasti kemarin dia nggak isi ulang bensinnya habis pergi jajan entah sama siapa. Ya, salah Atsumu juga kenapa nggak periksa ulang. Padahal biasanya dia selalu cek ulang. Efek samping kesenengan mau kencan, sampai lupa cek persediaan bensin.

"Atsumu-san? Kok nggak jalan?"

Panggilan dari Hinata membuyarkan sumpah-serapah Atsumu. Gimana nih, batin Atsumu.

Sambil agak cengengesan, Atsumu menoleh ke pacar tersayangnya.

"Hehe ... maaf ya, ini motornya mogok ternyata ..."

Hinata terdiam.

Mampus, batin Atsumu lagi. Pasti Hinata menganggapnya payah. Pasti Hinata akan ngambek atau sejenisnya, gimana-

Belum selesai Atsumu menebak-nebak reaksi Hinata, Hinata tidak sengaja tertawa kecil. Sedikit kasihan karena muka Atsumu sudah nggak karuan, antara panik, malu, entahlah. Tapi lucu, Hinata jadi gemas.

"Pft- kok bisa? Biasanya Atsumu-san selalu persiapan kalau kita mau kencan," tanya Hinata, masih sedikit tertawa.

Atsumu bingung. Antara malu karena Hinata tertawa, tapi lega juga Hinata nggak marah. Syukurlah.

"Habis tadi kesenengan, kangen udah seminggu nggak ngedate berdua gini. Makanya tadi lebih cepet sampe juga, malah kelupaan isi bensin ..." jawab Atsumu malu-malu.

Hinata tertawa lagi, Atsumu mendengus pelan.

"Shoyo sayang udah dong ketawanya."

"Iya, iya~ Habis Atsumu-san ada-ada aja kelakuannya. Untung aku sayang," balas Hinata sambil berinisiatif turun dari motornya.

Atsumu bingung, "lho? Kamu kenapa turun?"

"Mau bantuin Atsumu-san dorong motornya. Ayo."

Sumpah, Atsumu merasa bersalah. Tapi ia juga jadi makin cinta sama pacarnya yang satu ini.

\---

Ingat kan, mereka baru selesai main arcade? Baru saja selesai main yang heboh, malah terpaksa dorong motor berdua dan jadi tontonan orang-orang.

Capek? Pasti. Apalagi ditambah Atsumu yang merasa nggak enak dengan Hinata karena kecerobohannya, Hinata jadi ikut susah. Tapi Hinata malah senyum-senyum seneng waktu mendengar beberapa pejalan kaki yang meledek Atsumu, bahkan tertawa beberapa kali melihat Atsumu melempar tatapan tajam ke orang yang meledek.

Pacarnya ini manusia atau malaikat ya? Entahlah, yang penting itu pacarnya.

Walaupun pom bensin tidak seberapa jauh, tetap saja keduanya cukup kelelahan ketika akhirnya sampai di pom bensin. Terlebih cuaca di hari itu yang agak panas. Atsumu yang tengah membayar bensinnya tidak menyadari Hinata yang tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana.

Okelah, kali ini dia benar-benar bingung. Pacarnya manusia, malaikat, atau tuyul?

Semoga bukan yang terakhir. Amin.

Atsumu melihat ke sekitaran pom bensin. Kebetulan melihat Hinata yang baru saja berjalan keluar dari konbini di area pom bensin, membawa dua botol minuman di tangannya. Hinata jalan menghampiri Atsumu dengan senyum manisnya dan menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin untuk Atsumu.

"Ayo diminum dulu, pasti Atsumu-san capek."

" ... Shoyo, kalo kamu kelewat manis gini bisa-bisa aku ajak nikah sekarang lho," balas Atsumu sambil menerima minumannya.

"Boleh aja, asal waktu menikah nanti Atsumu nggak lupa isi bensin mobilnya buat jemput aku," jawab Hinata sambil minum, setengah meledek. Atsumu sedikit tersedak, mau protes, tapi sadar ia yang salah kali ini.

"Iya deh, maaf ya. Kamu malah jadi ikutan repot gini."

Hinata tertawa, "Bercanda~ nggak apa kok, jadi ada kesan tersendiri ngedate yang kali ini. Tetep seneng kok."

Atsumu tersenyum.

"Asal jangan tiap kencan aja. Kalau tiap ngedate begini mending aku pacaran sama tukang ojek yang lebih persiapan."

"SHOYO JAHAT."


End file.
